Reliable sample identification is indispensable in automatic sample processing systems and has to be ensured at various stages of the sample processing, including sample collection, at which a sample taken from a patient is introduced into a primary sample tube; splitting of that primary sample into a number of portions which are each transferred to respective sample vessels which enter an automatic sample processing system as input sample vessels; and delivery of processed samples derived from said primary sample in output sample vessels.
The reliability of sample identification, by carefully labeling each sample vessel properly at every processing step, requires a considerable amount of labor and material, particularly in processes involving numerous and diverse processing steps. Moreover a considerable amount of manual handling increases the probability of error and is therefor in itself an obstacle to reliable sample identification.
A main aim of the invention is therefore to provide a system and a method which provides highly reliable sample identification with a reduced amount of handling and material required.